


It'll Be Okay

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Chinchilla Gospels [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali





	

Lucifer woke before Sam as usual, but rather than get up right away, he stayed to watch his mate sleep. He propped himself up on his elbow and let his other hand trail fingertips over Sam's cheek.

Sam stirred at the tough, then opened his eyes. He focused on Lucifer before stretching out. “How long have you been up?”

Lucifer shrugged one shoulder. “Not long.” He yawned, then stretched out. He got up when Sam did, both of them heading for the bathroom.

About twenty minutes later, they were both dressed and in the kitchen. Dean was up and making breakfast. Gabriel was at the table. He looked up as Lucifer walked in, then stood up and headed over. “Luci, can we talk?” He didn't really give him a choice as he took his arm and flew them to the library.

Lucifer sighed and glared at Gabriel. “What?” He folded his arms across his chest.

Gabriel sat down and snapped up a licorice whip. “Sit.” He waited until Lucifer did sit down. “I know this is hard on you. I just want to make sure you're okay.” He studied Lucifer carefully.

Lucifer swallowed hard and rolled his shoulders. He winced, then hissed softly. He was about to speak, when Gabriel stopped him.

“They're trapped now, Luci.” Gabriel sighed. “I can see them trying to get out. It must be torture.” He grimaced, then shook his head. “I've been trying to get Dad to come help. Nothing so far.”

Lucifer sneered at the mention of their father. “I already told Sam, but if he shows up, I'm gone. I will not be in the same room as that liar.” He leaned back, the sneer turning into a pout.

Gabriel raised both brows as he processed what he just heard. “Even if he can fix things?” He shook his head. “Lucifer, Dad still loves you. I don't know why he's not showing up. Can you keep it together until he does?”

Lucifer shook his head. “I don't know. I'm practically human, Gabriel. My grace is locked down so tight that I can't even access it anymore. It's there. It wants out. It just can't find the fucking door!” He took a few deep breaths to calm down.

Gabriel nodded slowly. “I know, Luci.” He reached across the table, offering his hand to his brother. “I'm trying to help you. We all are.” He watched as Lucifer slowly uncurled one arm and gently placed his hand in Gabriel's. Gabriel put his other hand on top of Lucifer's. “Just know that you are safe here. Dean, Sam, and I will keep you safe.”

Lucifer was silent for a very long moment before nodding. “I know, Gabriel.” He looked down at their hands. “This is worse, you know. When I was in the original cage, at least I had some space to move around. I could stretch out my wings. This, though, it's so confining. I feel like I can't breathe at times.”

Gabriel gripped Lucifer's hand gently. “I'm about to go searching for Dad again. I don't know where he is, but I'm pretty sure he's not on Earth anymore. I may have to go to other galaxies.”

Lucifer shook his head. “Don't bother. If he really wants to help me, then he'll show up.” He pulled his hand away and stood up. “Just leave it be.” He started to walk away.

“And you, once again, want to act like everything is okay.” Gabriel appeared right in front of Lucifer with a flap of wings. “Newsflash, bro, it's not. You don't want us to go after Crowley. Dad isn't responding. I don't know if any of your grace can still get out, but it doesn't look like it anymore. You're practically human.” He raised a finger to silence Lucifer. “And, you haven't completely freaked out.” He stared up at Lucifer. “And that's scaring me.”

Lucifer looked down at Gabriel with a sigh. “Just because you haven't seen it doesn't mean it hasn't happened.” He moved around Gabriel and continued walking for the hallway. He was going to go to his bedroom, but found himself in the chinchilla's room instead.

It didn't take long before Gabriel showed up too. He fed the chinchilla's while Lucifer held Sam until the chinchilla hopped from his arms to go eat. Gabriel sat down next to Lucifer. “Didn't mean to upset you, bro. I'm worried about you and for you.”

Lucifer sighed, then shifted slightly and rested his head on Gabriel's shoulder. “I know, little brother.” He smiled faintly when he felt the kiss on his forehead. “I really have had that freak out though. Had it while talking to Castiel.”

Gabriel shifted both of them enough to get an arm around Lucifer. “I heard you'd talked to him. I haven't had a chance to call him. Did he tell you anything about...” He let his voice trail off.

Lucifer shook his head. “No. There's no word about the warding. Maybe capturing Crowley is the best option.” He chewed on his lower lip for a moment before sighing. “I can't be near him though. If he sees me, he could order my grace to destroy all of you, and there's nothing I'd be able to do about it. I also don't want any other angel near him. If he can do this to me, he can do this to any other one of you.”

Gabriel nodded and gave Lucifer a one armed hug. “Don't worry. If we get Crowley, we'd keep him far away from here and I'd take precautions for myself. He wouldn't be close enough to you to even say hello.” He smirked then. “But once we free you, Luci, I'm gonna get Crowley, stick him in a construct, the theme of which is to be determined, and I'm gonna let you go in there and tear him the fuck apart.”

Lucifer pulled back and looked at Gabriel for a moment, completely emotionless before a slow grin started to spread. “Why, Gabriel, I do think you're an archangel after my own heart.” He chuckled as Gabriel started to laugh. “I promised Crowley I would end him.”

Gabriel nodded. “And I'm going to make sure you keep that promise.” He ruffled Lucifer's hair. “So, keep your spirits up, big bro. We're gonna make it through though.” He smiled when he saw Lucifer give him a real smile.

From the kitchen, both angels could hear the sudden yell. “What the actual fuck?” Lucifer couldn't stop the laugh. He saw Gabriel look toward the kitchen, then back at him.

“What did you do?” Gabriel knew Dean's angry voice, and that was angry.

Lucifer shook his head. “Sam thought it would be good. We have a cat now.” He snickered. “And I made sure it would jump on the counters?”

Gabriel just sighed and shook his head. “Luci...” He finally started laughing.

Lucifer calmed down and just seemed to be waiting. It finally happened.

“The cat was bad enough, but seriously?”

Lucifer smirked. “And we got a fennec fox too.”

Gabriel blinked at Lucifer several times. “Really?” At Lucifer's nod, he was up and out of the room.

When Lucifer finally wandered into the library, he saw the cat and the fox curled up together with Gabriel hovering over them. “They were in the same enclosure. They had to be adopted together.”

Gabriel reached down and stroked the cat, then the fox. “They're cute.”

Dean glared at the two animals, then at Lucifer. “That cat is a menace. It stays out of the kitchen. You hear me?”

Lucifer tilted his head as he looked at Dean. “You think I can control what Sasha does?”

Dean threw up his hands. “I mean it! That cat gets in the kitchen, you get in trouble!” He stalked off toward the kitchen.

The cat watched him go, then looked toward Lucifer as if asking for direction. Lucifer walked over to pet both animals. “He wouldn't hurt her, would he?” At Gabriel's head shake, he nodded. “Good.”

“So what's the fox's name?” Gabriel toyed with the fox's ears, scratching behind them and smoothing the fur down.

“Heidi.” Lucifer looked down at both of the animals. “I've also introduced the chinchilla's to them. They won't bother them. Sasha was a bit protective and Heidi takes her cues from Sasha.” He smiled down at them, then looked at Gabriel.

Sasha finally got up and wandered off. A few minutes later, they heard a crash. “Damn it, Lucifer! Come get this hell spawn!”

Lucifer just laughed and went to the kitchen to retrieve the cat.


End file.
